


December 20th

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Ian has a special dispensation.





	

Getting special dispensation had been tricky, but Ian had thought it was almost certainly necessary. He’d tried to make this point quite clear without sounding like too much of an anorak for doing all of this in the first place, and had been just about to give up on the whole thing when a few people had pulled strings and sorted it all out.

He hadn’t even meant for things to turn out this way, really. Paul had said, casually, when they were idly pondering themes, that they should go for the Betazoid thing.

Ian had been so busy trying to figure out whether or not this meant that Paul had developed psychic powers as of late, and whether that meant Paul knew just how much Ian thought about him, that he’d entirely forgotten the crucial point about Betazoid weddings.

There were other things to be sorted out, of course. There was a rainbow banner that they’d debated keeping, but ended up replacing with the IDIC symbol. Infinite diversity in infinite combinations was, Ian thought, just as relevant. And then of course the Federation insignia was up on the wall too, but it was fairly tasteful and unobtrusive, he decided.

No, really the main thing was that they were going to embrace Betazoid traditions when they walked down the aisle. 

He wasn’t scared. Much.

***

Paul was terrified. What on earth had he been thinking? Oh, sure, it had seemed funny at the time, whimsical and charming and all that, and he knew Ian enjoyed his flights of fancy, as well as sheepishly adoring every time they talked Trek, but – really, what had he been thinking? 

He’d been thinking that Ian would roll his eyes and laugh and that would be the end of it, that it’d just be a joke, that’s what. That it was so ridiculous and impractical that nothing would ever come of it. Instead, Ian had sorted things out so that they could go through with it.

This was the man who, in an hour’s time, Paul was going to publicly declare he loved.

Well, actually, the speech was a little more complex than that and involved references to jetpacks, his failed plans for becoming Pope, and how a ceremony like this was almost, if not quite, as good as a parade in his honour, but there was certainly a ridiculously sappy declaration of love in there somewhere. 

For the man who had planned for them to have a Betazoid-style wedding. Who had taken Paul’s flights of fancy and run with it. 

He wasn’t sure whether this made him doubtful about the whole thing, or whether it made him just the slightest bit more in love with the man.

He was leaning towards the latter.

That was even more terrifying than the thought of having to walk down the aisle.

***

Angus had been surprised when he’d received the invitation. Not surprised that it was happening, not in the least, merely surprised that he’d been invited at all. 

His borrowed Starfleet uniform – original series style – felt slightly too tight, or perhaps it was just that he was self-conscious. About wearing it. In public. About being here at all. 

It was a small crowd, in a discreet location – no need to worry about being seen, really, by the tabloids, at any rate. He glanced around at the faces – mostly familiar, some that he couldn’t quite place. Caroline, in some red leather getup, smiled over at him kindly, and there was a shared I-can’t-quite-believe-I’m-here-in-a-Star-Trek-costume-for-Ian-and-Paul’s-partnership-ceremony-thing-either moment between them before the men themselves emerged.

Naked.

He had to blink several times to make sure he wasn’t just hallucinating – that had only been sugar on his cornflakes this morning, hadn’t it? – but judging from everyone else’s expressions, it was actually happening.

They were walking down the aisle, naked. 

There was an awkward silence in the room. Ian looked at Paul anxiously. Paul looked worried for a moment, and then his face broke into a smile. Ian grinned back.

Angus felt an odd, unexpected lump in his throat. He chastised himself for getting sentimental in his old age, and was grateful for the distraction of Boris arriving late, and, upon seeing what was going on, letting out a rather long string of goshs, gollys, and crikeys, before sitting down in a bewildered daze.

***

Later, there was champagne, and food, and t-shirts with the Starfleet logo on one side and “Ian and Paul: 20/12/05” on the other, and paper napkins folded into miniature starship Enterprises (Ian had spent hours on them). Mostly, what they remembered that night was the group, in unison, raising their right hands and saluting them with a “live long and prosper”.

***

There was very little canonical information about Betazoid rituals after the wedding, which necessitated some creative thinking on both their parts. They ended up incorporating some Klingon into it, with just a touch of Romulanism.

When the hotel staff came to clean the room the next morning, they found a couple of pairs of pointed ears underneath the pillows and a bat’leth lying in the bath. They didn’t say anything. They were used to strange things in their line of work. Once they’d found a pair of wings, a pile of tangerines, and what had looked like a glove puppet sitting upon the bedside table. Some people were very odd indeed.


End file.
